7 Years
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Tony left NCIS 7 years ago he runs in to two people thought dead. Before Jenny and Franks die. Gibbs and what left of his team accidently find them 7 years later. Turns out he has been hiding from hit men all this time with a wife and children. After getting a threat that nearly killed him but crippled him...Tony/Leyla Gibbs/Jenny Abby/McGee
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony left NCIS 7 years ago he runs in to two people thought dead. Before Jenny and Franks die. Gibbs and what left of his team accidently find them 7 years later. Turns out he has been hiding from hit men all this time with a wife and children. After getting a threat that nearly killed him but crippled him...

* * *

**Prologue: Part 1**

* * *

_2007_

* * *

Tony kissed Leyla wake.

"Morning beautiful", Tony says

"Morning my love. What are we doing today?" Leyla asks

"You are visited Franks and I am going to from NCIS. To tell them about us. An I will move the rest of my stuff in here", Tony says

"Tonight before we go we got to pay our respects to Liam", Leyla says dressing

"Of course My love", Tony says dressing for the day unlocking the safe for his gun

"Mummy, Daddy", Amira says running in with Jamie, Samuel and Leah who were 5-year-old triplets and Tony's who were dumped on him a year ago without any warning

"Piccolo", Tony says picking her up, "How was your night?"

"Good Daddy. You scared all the monsters away", Amira says

"I helped too", Leyla says smiling going to get the mail

"Yep. No monsters in the closet for me", Amira says

"No monsters for us either Daddy. Are we going to school today?" Jamie asks

"Yes you will. Come on let's get you all changed", Tony says

"Why?" Amira asks

"I have to go to work Piccolo. I will be gone a couple of hours then we leave to visit Baba's grave", Tony says kissing Amira's forehead

"Can I wake Nalani and Nephthys up?" Leah asks

"O...", Tony starts

"Anthony!" Leyla yells as a bang was heard.

Tony puts Amira down quickly.

"Hide in the closet. Don't come out till Mummy or I tell you", Tony says to Amira, Jamie, Leah and Samuel

Tony draw his weapon and slowly leaves the bedroom he sees Nalani's and Nepthys's door open both girls wee out with a gun. He had told them only for self protection and in extreme emergency's.

"Stay in the hall", Tony mouths, "Don't get caught"

Nalani and Nepthys's both nod holding the guns like he taught them

He turns out of the hall and sees Leyla being held by a man with a gun to her head and another man aimed at him. Why where these two in his house?

"Let her go", Tony says calmly, "You get a bullet in the skull if you hurt her"

"Are you Anthony DiNozzo Jr?" the man aiming gun at him asks

"Yes why? I am also a Federal Agent. I AM a good shot" Tony says

"Your father owes as $2,000,000 dollars. He told us you would pay. Hand over the cash", the man says

Tony grinds his teeth his old man got them into this. Tony wanted nothing to do with him now. He then looks Leyla in the eyes she nods getting the silent message.

"My father is a con man. He disowned me when I was 12. Thought you would have figured that out. I don't take orders from you or him. And you are out numbered", Tony says as Leyla kicks him away

The man fires at Tony twice hitting him in the shoulder and the other a graze to the side but Tony puts six bullets though to his chest at the same time Leyla had reached for the hidden gun and fired two shots at his head and one to his throat he was dead in seconds. Nalani had sent 6 bullets out for her revolver 44mm between the two men and Nephthys had sent 7 with a Beretta 21 mm out between the two men.

Tony for a second leans his bloody hand on the wall. This was a shock. Never had he felt more afraid for their lives. They still were in danger.

"We need to go", Tony says grabbing a pillow for the couch and holding the spot where he got shot, "Is everything alright? He didn't hurt the baby did he?"

Looking at the blood running down Leyla's head from a cut. He looks at Nalani seeing the blood running down her leg.

"We are fine. You on the other hand need a hospital", Leyla says looking at his shoulder not caring about her wound

"You can fix it. Let's get far away from here as possible", Tony says ripping a shirt and stopping the bleeding from his arm and making a sling

He left a lot of blood all over the place. NCIS wouldn't have any trouble figuring out this was his secret house.

"Nalani, Nephthys pack quickly. We are disappearing this day within the hour. Destroy your phones you know what to do", Tony orders the two older girls who both rush quickly to pack destroy their cellphones, delete their blogs and email

"Daddy your hurt", Leah says looking at him

"I am fine my heart", Tony says

"Daddy are you alright?" Amira says

"Daddy will be fine Piccolo. Pack some toys we have to leave in a hurry", Tony says grabbing a suitcase for Amira, Leah, Samuel and Jamie and helping them pack while Leyla did their stuff

Amira didn't want to go anywhere without a lion Franks got her, a leopard Gibbs got her and an Purple unicorn Tony gave her. Samuel was taking his Cheetah cub, Jamie his bear and Leah her pink bunny.

"You can bring all three now pick some clothes quickly Piccolo", Tony says careful of his shoulder throwing cloths into the suitcase

He then lifts the suitcase into the living room. He goes to his bedroom to find Leyla nearly finished. Tony goes to the secret safe and puts the code in 12 09 05. The day he met Leyla. He pulls out a brief case full of cash and four guns that where not registered that was on top of the two the girls had that weren't registered and 8 new identities that just needed photos. He would deal with that later.

"I got some medical supplies out of the bathroom. When we find a safe spot I will see to your shoulder", Leyla says

"Let's go we don't want to be caught here", Tony says throwing his cell phone on the ground smashing it, "Sorry Boss. I will look after them"

Tony gets the brief case in the car Leyla putting in the suitcases. Nephthys had her guitar that she never went anywhere with out. She was a good singer and player. Tony nodded at her saying it was alright. Tony gently helps 4-year-old Amira in her car seat. Nephthys and Nalani help with the triplets. Then gets in the passenger seat. Dripping blood all over the drive way. Leyla gets in the drives seat and takes off fast. Tony looked behind them to see someone following them. He takes out a 9 millimetre gun not registered.

"Someone is following us", Tony says, "Take a right"

Leyla does

"Left, left, right, left, right, right, left, right, left, left", Tony says aiming his gun at the car and firing 8 shots in quick seconds the car crashes into a telephone pole

"We need to get out of the city", Leyla says still driving slowing down as there was no one else following them

"Fast", Nephthys says her gun draw just in case

They drive to they get to Richmond. They find a hotel. To change at.

"I need to remove the bullet that is still in your shoulder", Leyla says opening the bandage in the old car before going into a new one, "Lucky I bought tweezes, bandages, sowing kit when can homemade fix your wound but it will probably not heal probably"

"Do it", Tony says grinding his teeth in pain as she uses tweezes to remove the bullet from his shoulder

Tony keeps his yell down. Leyla gives him some pain medication as she stitches and bandages the wound. Putting the arm in a tight sling so it wouldn't move. She then stitched his side up.

"Just a graze there", she says

Leyla then stitches Nalani's leg up and bandages it. Nalani put on new jeans an you couldn't tell she had been shot

"We better get cleaned up. Dye our hair and get even farer away from DC maybe to a town somewhere. Where you know everyone. I will also buy you an new wedding and engagement ring that will seal our cover", Tony says

"That sounds responsible as my father-in-law would say. I will go out for the hair dye. Want colours?" Leyla asks

"Blonde for the 6 of us and black for two. At a pawn shop they sell coloured contact lenses buy us some. And pay him to keep it quiet", Tony says handing over the money

"I will be back quickly", Leyla says changing her bloody clothes in the back before leaving

Leyla was back in an hour them all dyed their hair blonde and two black. They did a good job. Leyla handed Tony brown contacts, herself blue, Amira's blue, Samuel had brown, Jamie had brown, Leah had blue, Nalani blue and Nephthys blue. Leyla had bought a wig for her hair making it look curly. It looked natural and Tony had a bit more hair on the top of his head and was tired in a ponytail. Leyla had bought gold wedding rings and a gold diamond engagement ring. Tony and Leyla where already married but they needed to change their style. From silver to gold.

"I got some antibiotics you must take them every six hours with your pain killers", Leyla says throwing away the dirty bandages

"Will do. Now let's get a car and get out of here", Tony says

Tony buys a car with the money he had taken from the safe changes cars over will Leyla does the rest. Tony pulls out a voice and signal scrambler from his pack.

"You are going to call them?" Leyla asks recognising the device

"Yes. Just this once. The payphone is over there I will be back in a minute", Tony says painfully going to the payphone

He dials Gibbs home number knowing he wouldn't be home.

"We are fine. Do not follow us. Love you Dad. Don't smoke to much with Grandpa M. Tell my brother to help himself to my stuff and the movie Mr and Mrs Smith. Tell the girls no fighting and to get along. Tell Grandpa D to look out for everyone and tell Ma we all love her. Don't gamble anymore while I am gone. Goodbye", Tony says hanging up was emotionally hard

"Where to now?" Leyla asks as they drive

"Just drive. They will never know where to find us. If even we don't know ourselves", Tony says

"I hope they will be alright. We did just leave them a big mess to clean up", Leyla replies

"They will be fine. They may think we are dead. They will put a bolo out on us and the car. But since we changed they will not find us. We have encrypted cell phones I bought a while back. And electronic signal blockers. We will be fine", Tony says

"Sleep Tony regain your strength I will watch out for us", Leyla says

"Ok. Find a town far away from DC", Tony instructs closing him eyes

They were now in hiding. For how long they wouldn't be sure…

* * *

_DC_

* * *

The house they had been called too was a mess of all this blood. No telling if it was real or not

"Any time of death on the victims Duck?" Gibbs asks annoyed that his senior agent hadn't turned up for work today

"About 7.32 this morning", Ducky says

"Cause of death?" Gibbs asks

"11 on one and 10 in the other. It appears to be four different guns a nine millimetre, 32 calibre, 44 mm and a 22 mm", Ducky replies

"Boss we have a problem", McGee says nervously with Ziva at his side

"What did you find?" Gibbs asks

"This is Tony's house. His wallet, NCIS ID, everything is here. Including two wedding rings and an engagement ring", Ziva replies

"I check the serial number on the gun. It matches Tony's service weapon. The other guns we have no idea about", McGee says

"There is a lot of blood Jethro. The person would be greatly badly injured. He or she would need medical help", Ducky says worriedly

"Get the blood samples to Abby have her run them and prints on the guns and search for owners on the guns", Gibbs barks not happy that Tony could be hurt

"There is a two children's bedroom here and One teen with two beds. Looks like children slept in them. Do you want me to take prints and DNA from their hair brushes and tooth brushes?" McGee asks

"Of course. We need to know what we are looking at. Put a bolo on Tony's car and track his cell", Gibbs orders

"Tony's car is in the garage Gibbs. Someone took a knife to the tires", Ziva says

"His cell is smashed to pieces in the bedroom along with another one and in another bedroom two more are smashed", McGee informs Gibbs

"Bag everything. Let's get it all back to NCIS", Gibbs says not showing his worry

What were you running from Tony?

* * *

_NCIS  
_

* * *

They were all looking at the screen in the bullpen. Director Shepherd end Mike Franks where there to help out. Both liked Tony. Ducky came into the room with the autopsy reports.

"2 bullets ended the heart, 2 the lung, 1 to the spleen, 1 the liver, 1 to the throat and 2 the brain. The other had 3 to the heart, 2 to the lung, 1 to the kidney, 3 to he main artery in the leg. I pulled the slugs and it looks like you are running them", Ducky says

That's when there was a beep on the finger prints. Abby quickly brings it up.

_Special Agent Anthony Matthew DiNozzo Junior _

Tony's picture was clear as day.

"What about the weapons?" Jenny asks

"One is Tony's service weapon the other is also registered in his name from 3 years ago", McGee replies

"We have a hit on the DNA in the hair brushes and tooth brushes", Abby says

"5 are a 80 percent match to Tony the other is not a match to Tony but Liam Franks. It is a 20 per cent match of Mike", Abby says

"Have you tried to get a hold of Leyla?" Gibbs asks Mike

"I am trying now she is not answering. She always picks up for me", Mike says

"I have a match on the blood", Abby calls, "It's Tony's, a another spot is a close match to Tony and a little bit is a 50% match to the other DNA we found in a hair brush"

"Put a bolo out of Leyla's car", Gibbs orders

"Do you know what they were doing together?" Mike asks

"No. DiNozzo never told me", Gibbs replies

2 hours later they had found out by local LEOS Leyla's car and another car which had crashed into a pole. There was blood in the car. A fair amount on the passenger side it all matched Tony. They also got Leyla's DNA and tested it some of the blood was hers too and her finger prints were on the gun that shot the man.

"Do we know anything about that men is autopsy?" Gibbs asks impatiently

"No boss. No hits anywhere. It like they never existed", McGee replies

"I am officially putting out a missing person report for Anthony DiNozzo, Leyla Franks and Amira Franks. Maybe we will get lucky and someone would have seen them. Give me pictures and we will get them on the news", Jenny says

The team was at dead ends. What had Tony got himself into this time? Was he running out of time?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Prologue: Part 2**

* * *

_Still 2007_

* * *

Tony and Leyla had just arrived in Alliance, Nebraska. After a lot of stops they picked up two dogs to go with their cover a Japanese Spitz and a black lab. They had stopped during the night and slept in the car. Before they went off again Leyla disinfected Tony's bullet wounds and Nalani's leg bullet hole in the leg. They looked ok no sign of infection yet. The older girls also go their ears pieced. Nephthys already had the Egyptian symbol for air and desert on her hands they were usually covered in glovers even her friends didn't know about the tattoos. Tony told her not to hide it now. If they find out about her it was something they wouldn't know about.

"Now Nephthys you are a year older at 15. You can pull it off your smart and look that age. And you go by the name Nicole. Nalani your the same age and go by the name Liza. I am Italian/American born in Italy moved to the states when I was 15. Amira you have to be named Mia now. They know your name so please learn that. I am now 35. Leyla you are Israeli/Arabic/American. You lived in Israeli till you where 19 then moved and got citizenship in America. We met at a collage in Tennessee. We married when we were 19. We were left a lot of money in your father's will from Israel so we decided to travel and have children. I was an Italian teacher and you Leyla taught Hebrew/Arabic . All of your now Italian, Arabic and Hebrew we can get away with the little ones because they are young. Now to explain my wound I was in a nasty car accident a week ago with you Nalani that's why your limping. We are both Catholic/Jewish. We believe there are gods. We do now anyway now just say it a bit around town. The dogs we had for 3 years. Has everyone got that?" Tony asks

"Yes", everyone says

"Do you think we are far enough away?" Leyla asks as they pull into the town of Alliance

"Hopefully. Let's look around. Maybe we will find a house here", Tony says

They park and get out. Both dogs on leads to showed that they belonged to the family. Smelling that outside air. They were far from a city. They walk around the main street. Looking at the small shops.

"Adam make sure you got his hand", a female voice says

"I know that voice", Tony says paling but it was not possible

"Cass relax. He knows not to go anywhere", a man voice says

"I know that voice too. And I can't believe it. Those two are meant to be dead", Tony whisperers to Leyla, "They must have survived it is my old partner and the person her kidnapped her"

"They must be hiding too. We better not give them away", Leyla whisperers back

"Hopefully they will explain. Like we will", Tony replies as two people and 7 kids come out of the store

The red haired looked up and gasps. The man hearing his wife's gasp. It was them. Tony was sure.

"Hello I am Artemio Chapman and this is my wife Liora. We just got into town looking for somewhere we might be able to stay", Tony says showing her he was going to play along and hoped she did too

"I am Cassarah Banks and this is my husband Adam Banks. These our are children", Cassarah says smiling liking the way they both where playing along

"Do you need any help?" Adam asks

"Yes is there a house here to buy? Fit for 6 children, 2 dogs, 2 adults and a baby on the way" Tony asks

"Yes the farm house next to us is up for sale. We can take you to the owner. We don't mind", Cassarah replies

"We can follow you in our car. If you don't mind leading us", Tony says

"We don't mind at all. Let's get going", Adam says helping his children into their car

Tony and Leyla helped their children into the car and Leyla follows the Bank's car.

"How can they be alive?" Tony mutters

"Just take it as a miracle. Don't be made at them they probably had a good reason like we did", Leyla replies

"How am I so lucky to have you?" Tony asks

"It was fate. God had a plan for us", Leyla replies as they turn off onto a dirt road

The fields were green and had horses in them.

"This place is pretty", Amira says looking out of the window

"Look at the horseys", Leah says liking the horses

They pull up outside a large sized farm house. A sheriff car was there and two people were talking. Adam and Cassarah get out with their children. Tony and Leyla follow with theirs.

"Mr Knight, Sheriff Rodgers these are the Chapman's. They just got into town and are looking at buying a house. They are interested in your farm", Cassarah says

"I am John Rodgers sheriff of this town", Sheriff Rodgers says introducing himself

"I am Andy Knight. I breed horses and train horses. But I am moving", Andy says shaking their hands

"Artemio Chapman and this is my wife Liora Chapman", Tony says shaking their hands

"What happened to you?" Sheriff Rodgers asks

"Car accident. Is there a church around here? We are Catholic/Jewish", Tony asks

"There is a church in town they do all religion ceremonies. Your from Italy I hear it in you voice", Sheriff says

"Si I am. I was born there then moved to America. So is this place up for sale?" Tony asks changing the subject

Cassarah could tell he was changing the subject. She had knew him for a long time. Any way she thought it was a bullet wound. Not a car accident. He was in trouble she would help.

"Yes this house and land is for sale", Andy says

"How many rooms does your house have?" Leyla asks

"15 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms. A dining room, big living room and big kitchen. Porch swing. Tyre swing out in the meadow. There is a chicken coup. She you can have fresh eggs each morning. The stables are out back", Andy says

"Can you show us?" Leyla asks

"Of course ma'am", Andy says showing them all over the house

Tony and Leyla liked this place it was close but not too close to town. Any strangers would seem out of place in this small town.

"How many stables do you have?" Tony asks as they walk out back towards the stables

"15 stalls. We have to Arabian Horses one grey/white Female and a brown male, two Appaloosa one bay and black, and 9 Spotted saddle horses. Good for trail riding, Pleasure, and teaching. They come with the house and land", Andy says

"Can I talk to my wife for a minute?" Tony asks

"Of course this is a big decision", Andy says going back over to Sheriff, Cassarah and Adam and the kids

"What do you think?" Tony asks Leyla in Arabic that she taught him

"I know how to ride horses. Do you?" Leyla asks in the same language

"I do. We can sell riding lessons. Lend the horses to the people to help them. I learned to ride the British way. So that's how I will teach. I can't ride myself with this shoulder now", Tony says

"The kids will each get their own room and we have more space for more children. As I am expecting. I think we go for it", Leyla adds

"We will take it. How much do you what?" Tony asks surprising Cassarah

"1,098,999 million with the horses and the food I have and all the land", Andy replies

"Deal. Shake hands on it", Tony says

"Deal", Andy replies shaking his good hand

"Do you want a check or cash?" Tony asks

"Check please. I am moving out of here. When can you get it to me?" Andy asks

"Now", Tony says taking out his check book the was in a different name then Anthony DiNozzo

It was a joint account with Leyla. In names Artemio Chapman and Liora Chapmen.

"My wife will have to make out the check. Seeing that my writing arm is out of action", Tony says handing the book to Leyla who writes and sings the check.

Leyla hands it over and they all clap.

"Welcome home. I will be out of here tomorrow. Do you need somewhere to stay tonight?" Andy asks

"They can sleep in our house", Cassarah offers

"Thank you Cassarah", Tony says smiling at her

Cassarah had nearly forgotten his smile.

"Come on its late the children need to eat", Cassarah says

"Are you sure this is alright?" Leyla asks them heading to the cars

"It is fine", Adam says, "Follow us to the farm next door"

They drive next door and Cassarah and Adam's kids run up to the house.

"I need to turn of the alarm you know that", Cassarah says carrying a child and putting in a code for the door

"I will help you with the bags", Adam offers Tony and Leyla

"Thanks. You and I need to have a serious talk", Tony says to Adam

"I know. Telling you I am sorry is not going to cut it I take it?" Adam asks getting some of the bags

"You have done some bad stuff. At least we all think you did", Tony says following them inside

"Not me. Another rogue Mossad officer that looked like me. I didn't do anything I saved her life by faking her death", Adam says leading them into the living room

"Ari to everyone you're a bastard", Tony points out

"Sit down before you fall down Tony"

"Oh I have missed you Katie"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	3. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
